Second Legacy
by lilkuizi
Summary: What if Ender had returned to earth after the Bugger Wars? How would his parents have reacted, what would Peter have done, and how would the future turn out now? Rated T in preparation for impeding chapters. R&R pl0x.
1. 1 Return

**New Story! It's exactly like the summary says, a 'what if' fanfic about what would happen if Ender had returned to Earth. **

**It's actually a story this time! Yay! **

**Enjoy! and the next chapter, hopefully, is coming soon. **

* * *

Ender sat down next to one of the pillars in the airport. He leaned his head back until it touched the cold metal. No one here recognized him; that was good. Or maybe they did and just couldn't bring themselves to talk to him. He shrugged, it didn't matter, just as long as no one bothered him. Mazer leaned on the pole next to Ender.

"I know I said I'd follow you wherever you wanted to go, but really Ender, I'm too old to be traveling this much."

Ender almost laughed at this, "And here I thought you'd have gotten used to flight by now." Mazer stared down at him disapprovingly but the boy didn't look up. Ender sighed, "We better go get tickets for the next flight to DC." But Ender made no move to stand up.

Mazer echoed his sigh. He was no longer the commander who stopped the Second Invasion. The white in his hair was clearly prominent and wrinkles accented his aged face. "We're already in North Carolina; why not just go home like we had planned to?" Ender shook his head. He knew he wanted to go home; he was so excited a while ago, just like an actual kid his age. But what would he do once he got there? His parents well- they weren't really his parents anymore were they? No; his real father was Graff and his mother (if he could think of him that way) was Mazer, his siblings were his Jeesh. _But what about Valentine?_ A voice asked in the back of his mind. Ender knew the answer to that. Valentine didn't need him anymore. She had Peter, she became Demosthenes for Peter. If he just suddenly showed up, Valentine wouldn't know what to do. She was already prepared for Ender to never return home; she would be fine without him. And Peter. Peter wasn't even home anymore; he went off and started his Free People of Earth as Hegemon, supported by Suriyawong, by the Rwandan military, and by Bean.

As his thoughts trailed off in the direction of his most capable subordinate, he was reminded of the fact that he and Petra were married. So were Alai and Virlomi. Not to mention the first was Caliph of the Muslim world and the latter ruled India. Also, Han Tzu was officially Emperor of China. They had all come so far and Ender, he had just returned to Earth. They had him wait until Graff's trial ended, even though everyone knew he would come out clean.

"Well?" Mazer tapped his foot impatiently, relieving Ender from his thoughts, "Are you going or not?" he inquired in defeat.

"Let's go." Ender said, rising to his feet.

* * *

At the entrance to the terminal, Ender and Mazer were standing in line. Mazer was disappointed Ender's clearance card couldn't get them through security faster, but the boy didn't seem to mind. As they neared the gate, Ender could faintly make out a voice behind him, shouting his name. It was a voice he knew all too well, but she couldn't possibly be here. He shook his head to rid himself of the noise, but it remained. In fact, it was getting closer.

"Ender!" Valentine gasped as she was running towards him. Without turning around, Ender walked up to the security gate, "Don't you dare ignore me or go through that gate, Andrew Wiggin!" The name stirred some travelers in the port, but most didn't look their way.

Ender turned to view his older sister. She was so different from what he last saw of her. Thin and beautiful as ever, but she was much taller and no longer the friend, the girl that he remembered, she was a woman now, had lived years without her beloved younger brother. Ender lifted his hand to wave to her, then turned his back on Demosthenes and walked through the gate. Behind him, Mazer nodded his regard to the girl and stepped into the terminal after him.

"Ender!" the call's namesake heard her say, but he kept walking. "I'm gonna find you and bash your head in someday, young man!" This actually earned a chuckle from Ender. He boarded the plane with somewhat of a lifted spirit.


	2. 2 Authority

**My deepest apologies for the late...scratch that - extremely late update. And it's so short too! **

**My excuse: I've been spending my time _meng lian_ piano and reading LingxRanfan fluff. *innocent smile***

**Hopefully chapter 3 will come sooner.**

**

* * *

**

The road beneath was rocky and narrow. It led only in one direction, straight ahead, and Ender followed. He was aware of the spectators beyond the gate; they were there every day, different people of course. If any of them were wondering why an old man and a _child_ were being allowed into the Whitehouse unescorted, they didn't say. None of the security in the vicinity even acknowledged their existence, neither troubling them nor giving them the respect they deserved. Mazer noted this; it probably reflected the President's own thoughts.

They were met inside by the First Lady. The Presidential wife obviously knew her position and offered politely to show them to the oval office. Mazer kindly declined and began to ascend the winding mahogany staircase with Ender trailing not far behind.

Suited guards stood to either side of the oval office doors. Three things about these bodyguards were pointless, Ender noted. For starters, they could just hold their pistols in hand. That way, they would be more easily accessible and anyways, it would take a vegetable not to know of their inconspicuous hiding place under tailored jacket flaps. Another thing was the jackets themselves. They so restricted mobility they might as well have been wearing strait jackets for the protection they gave the President. The last thing was that they let him and Mazer through without hesitation. The President was expecting him, but not Mazer, and not today.

Inside, more ill-clothes guards were situated in odd places around the room. One was lying on the couch, another searching through bookshelves, and yet another reading in an armchair. Despite appearance, the only two experienced soldiers in the room were fully aware of the eyes training on them.

"Mr. President," Rackham began, the admiration and respect usually accompanying the phrase was untraceable in his words.

"P-please, have a seat," The President beckoned quickly, almost frightfully, at the two chairs set across from his own. When the two didn't oblige, the fear that strangled his words flitted across his face. The three guards stiffened in response. _Amateurs_, Mazer scoffed.

"We have no intention to do you harm, Mr. President. Rather, we come with an offer," Mazer walked around the bureau and leaned down to speak directly into the man's ear. Far too scared to move, the President's gaze stayed trained in Ender's dark, jaded eyes. The sight only frightened him more, but he no longer held the resolve to move a single muscle in his body. "What we ask, is simply the position of President. In exchange, we'll grant you money. Enough that you can buy anything you want, start over anywhere you want."

Though he was indeed on the verge of tears, the President had too much pride to simply give in. Not to mention acceptance of such an offer would only write him off as greedy. "D-don't think this will t-turn out the same as w-what that _kid_ did in China," was his last attempt at a threat. "We-we don't believe in the Mandate of Heaven. We're…we're a democracy for crying out loud!"

Mazer took a moment to absorb his words, and then burst out laughing. He closed in on the President again, instilling much more fear than the man in front of him could ever hope of. "I'm sure the people will approve."

The old man went back to stand next to Ender. Despite having stared at him for the duration of this conversation, the President had only then really registered his presence. "Th-the position is obviously for the boy, no? Then-then does he want it? He hasn't said a word!" Almost succumbed to full-out panic, he gave his last attempt at negotiation.

"There's nothing I've ever wanted more," Ender's words, soft, gentle, and…sad in the air, froze the three guards in their places. The President lost it.

"Get me out of here! I accept! Just get me out!"

Mazer smiled, "Of course, Mr. President."

* * *

**Perhaps slight OOC-ness for Mazer?**


	3. 3 Old and New

Greetings! Sorry for the late update, but it's summer!

My apologies if the style seems kind of different from before, it's been a while.

I've got nothing more to say really. We meet some new (or rather old) characters in this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Fear was not the first emotion for most of them. Unlike the former President, civilians were more than overjoyed to have an intergalactic hero run their country. Much to their disappointment however, this change in power did lead to a long overdue national realization that they were no longer an important world power. That, from the time between the War on Terrorism, and the Bugger Wars, the United States had experienced a dramatic drop in authority. Even more so in the years where other battle school students had spent building up their own home country.

China, having always been the economic giant of the world, had moved from developing to developed. Much more could be said for the Muslim Empire under Caliph Alai. Armenia, although it did not have as much territory to boast as its peers, had never seen better days after the Turkish genocide.

Simply put, Ender could not succeed with only the US. He needed to see Peter. And knowing that Ender had the States under his control, Peter would no doubt seek an audience with his younger brother as well.

"Are you really planning to _help_ him?" Mazer asked in disbelief. The two were standing outside an average looking office building somewhere in the middle of Brazil.

"This is an odd place to put the Hegemony," Ender commented, ignoring Mazer's question.

"It's here for personal reasons," Mazer informed the young soldier, "But again, are you sure about this?"

Ender nodded, "Peter may have his faults," Mazer smirked at this. "But what he's doing is better than anything I could ever do."

"Y-you saved the world!" Mazer exclaimed, but even as he said it, the doubt edged into his voice. Ender shook his head.

"Well, I'm honored, Andrew," A deep, yet vaguely familiar voice said behind them. Ender matched the smile on Peters face, calculating and deceptively polite. They shook hands slowly. "I hope you weren't expecting an emotional embrace, little brother."

"Then I would have been very disappointed, wouldn't I?" Ender said, then turned to the older man next to him. "Peter, this is Mazer Rackham, I'm sure you've heard of him."

"The greatest, excuse me, second greatest hero of the Bugger Wars. It's an honor."

Mazer gave him a disapproving look that Peter dismissed. He ushered them inside the building and up two flights of stairs to a smaller, yet much more inviting office than the President's.

"Welcome home, Ender," Peter continued their broken conversation. "But I know you want to get straight to the point." At his silence, Peter went on, "We're both perfectly aware of the situation you're in, and know that your best interest would be to join the Free People of Earth."

"No need to convince me, big brother," Ender interrupted in an almost mocking tone, "I want to help."

"That's great," Peter's smirk grew impossibly larger. "I'm sure you'll be glad to see some old friends."

The office door clicked and three figures walked in. The first raised a handgun aimed at Ender. Of the two behind him, one was almost in danger of bumping his head when walking through the doorway and the other seemed the only person in the room capable of expressing emotions.

Suriyawong moved his aim to Mazer, then lowered his gun, sticking it back into his belt. "My apologies," he said, bowing slightly. As soon as he stepped away, allowing room for the other two to enter, Petra immediately ran to Ender and gave him a hug, tears threatening her eyes. It took a few seconds of initial shock for Ender to return the embrace.

Bean stood leaning against the wall. "You've grown," Ender commented when Petra let go of him, smiling sincerely for the first time in ages.

Bean grinned, "You haven't."

* * *

yay! But something should really start happening soon...


	4. 4 A Meeting of Minds

**Sorry for the incredibly long hiatus, but I'm back! hopefully...**

**Can you believe it? This is my first update in over half a year. Yes, that's a long time for those of you who didn't know.**

**So, chapter 4! Enjoy.**

* * *

_From: Peter Wiggin_

_To: Vlad Impaled_

_Re: my brother's friends_

_It was not long ago I requested a friendly chat between us, on neutral territory, on my brother's behalf. Since your acceptance, Ender has returned to Earth as I'm sure you are aware. In response to this event, I would like to propose a change of terms to our meeting. It may be in your better interest to convene in FPE territory seeing as your allegiance has already been called into question by the Russian Federation and that I would like to include Ender in our conversation. _

_As for how, be aware that the FPE is capable of removing you, although illegally, from your current state of residential imprisonment._

* * *

Vlad stared through the opening in the back of the vehicle. The bumps and dips in the road were started to give him a headache, not the kind of thing he had envisioned upon his exodus from Russia. An eleven hour plane ride followed by two more in this god forsaken caravan and he still had no idea where Peter had towed him.

In the distance, snow capped summits lined the horizon and the dusty air of evening was settling atop the mountains. Closer, fields of dried grass blurred past as the caravan stumbled on its way. Vlad reclined in his seat and pondered his current location. Of the mountainous regions he could think of, only the Andes and the Americans were under FPE control. China, home to the majority of the Himalayas had far too much control over the smaller neighboring countries to allow any of them the thought of joining the FPE. Most of Europe, not yet willing to acknowledge the decline of their previous power, remained too proud to succumb to FPE control. With Ender in tow, the States seemed like a strong possibility, but Peter wouldn't risk a trip there. Anything action that even hinted at a preference for his native country meant conspiracy for the FPE. That left the Andes. Dumper had been the first of the Jeesh, after Bean and Petra of course, to support Peter. The Quechua were perhaps the most isolated of all the FPE's people, but to hold their meeting there would surely mean the addition of Dumper. Vlad didn't like the idea of getting too many people involved, but if that was the price of security, he would take it.

* * *

Vlad stepped down through the back of the caravan to greet the Hegemon. He smirked at the bright red shawl Peter had wrapped around his shoulders.

"My attempt to relate to the people," Peter informed him.

"It suits you."

"May I call you Vlad?"

"Only if I may call you Peter."

"Well Vlad, allow me to introduce you to the Quechua," Peter said as he lead him to a meadow of temporary tents and chains of grazing llamas.

Dumper greeted them as they reached the outskirts of the community, "It's good to see you again Vlad."

"And you, Dumper."

The man smiled, wrinkling the lines of paint on his face, "I don't mind the endearing nickname, but I would appreciate Champi T'it'u in the presence of my people. Please come, Ender is waiting for you."

"He should be waiting somewhere off to the east, a little beyond our grounds tonight. Here," Dumper handed him a red cloth similar to the one Peter sported. "It gets chilly in the nighttime." Vlad thanked him and slipped it on. As he did so, he saw Dumper retreat back to the central fire of the camp.

"He won't be accompanying us?" he inquired of Peter.

"Unlike most Battle Schoolers, he has silenced his militaristic ambitions in order to pursue the greater good of his people. He'll offer his insight if and when he sees fit."

As they approached, Ender was sitting at the foot of a hill, staring at the two of them. "How have you been Vlad? Russia treating you well?"

"If not for the idiocy of command, I think it would have been a suitable place to live out the rest of my years."

"You say that as if you have few left."

"That may just be the case, seeing as your dear brother has snatched me out of the country without consent."

"Then I'm sure Peter his reasons," he turned to the man in question with teasing anticipation.

"Why thank you Ender," Peter countered. "You jeeshboys think you're so clever. I guess I'm acknowledging that you are by asking for your help. He sighed, "The FPE is tiny as of now and we need to expand. China, India and the Muslim world is out of the question. But, you have your little contacts in Japan, the Philippines, the UK, and the Netherlands."

"Actually," Vlad interjected, "I don't think Crazy Tom would be too eager to join." Ender nodded his agreement.

"Isn't Fly already part of the FPE?" Ender asked.

"Technically not. He has expressed his support, but the Philippines still claim national sovereignty."

"Shen's a possibility," Ender continued, "but Japan won't let him go. I'm positive he'll attempt, successfully, his own coup. He'll have the sense to join us then, but until that time, he's a pawn. As for Crazy Tom, the moment he gets word of your proposal, we can expect to go to war with the UK. Dink's to insubordinate for you, Peter. He will most likely accept Hyrum's offer of a colony. Or, we could ask him to join with the incentive of letting him have a little fun."

"Fun?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Allow him to wreak a little havoc, and he'll be glad to follow you."

"Well Ender," Vlad said, "I'm glad you could erase all possible options Peter laid out for us. What do you suggest now?"

"I thought you were supposed to be smart," Ender grinned. "Don't worry, I know someone who can help. She's a little…discontent with how Alai and Han Tzu have been treating her country. Personally, I think she's slightly resentful of the attention Han Tzu's been getting."

"Who?" Peter asked, looking from one battle school grin to the other.

"Wu," Ender and Vlad declared in unison.

* * *

**A/N I doubt Vlad's last name is actually "Impaled", but it's what he used as his email in Shadow of the Giant so I just adopted it. Although...I have a feeling he meant it as being stabbed in a figurative sense and not really his name...**

**I also wanted to incorporate Wu into the story. I don't think she's mentioned at all in any books after Ender's Game, but Bean's recognized her as an amazing soldier so I think she should play some role in this.**

**Lastly, I just wanted to say that the battle school kids are hilarious. I was rereading parts of the Shadow of the Giant in order to write this chapter and they are so immature yet so funny.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
